KiLupa: songfics
by Mean Faol Banrigh
Summary: A series of songfics about Kisuke Urahara and an arrancar. Will get more romantic as it goes on, but will keep the funny-ness. Kisuke x OC Chappy 2: Lupa has a bit of fun with the moon, speaks a little latin, when Kisuke interupts
1. INTRO

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, all I own is Lupa and this plot**

**Warnings: mild hat bashing, pervert smacking, implications at a school girl fetish if you turn your head side ways and squint a little xDD**

**Characters: Kisuke Urahara, light mentions of the Grantz brothers, and Halibel Tia. **

* * *

Lupa Azami Grantz looked through the closing garganta at her brothers, shaking her head a she took off her glasses, slipping them into her pocket and heading out over the small town.

She was replaced recently as 3rd espada by Halibel Tia. Not that it much mattered to her, she didn't like fighting anyway, and being an Espada ment fighting and meetings and to be honest, she would much rather just drabble in the sciences from her Laboritory. Sadly, she had given it to her brother when she left, so she didn't have anything to go back to. All she had to do now was make a gigai from scratch and find a place to live.

"Well well, what have we here?" a male voice said from behind her as she stepped to the ground.

Lupa spun around, lab coat flareing out behind her as she did.

"Oh-ho!" a goofy grin spread over the man's puppy like face as his eyes traveled downward "Are you los-" he got cut off as a smack sounded, the blond flying back and rubbing his cheek as Lupa stood where he had been seconds later, her eyes wide, cheeks pink, and mouth in an indignant scowl.

"PERVERT!!"

~one week later~

Lupa lay on the couch, having gotten rather comfy in the gigai that the perverted scientest named Kisuke had made for her. The man had seemed very happy when her response to needing clothes was to simply get a school uniform and wear it, so she was wearing a white, shortsleeved blouse, a black skirt, and had added her own touches with black socks and a black tie in place of the typical bow.

Opening an eye as she heard geta clack across the wooden floor, signaling his approach. "Lupa-chan..... What do you think of my hat?" he questioned innocently

Propping herself up she stared at said hat "Honsetly, its kinda repulsive, and I can't see your eyes..."

The blond grinned "Are you going to miss looking into my eyes?"

Lupa scoffed, shaking her head despite a light blush "I don't think so....."

* * *

A/N: keep in mind that, this is just a short intro to my OC, and every chapter after this will be songfics that can be read by themselves or strung together as stories of Lupa's and Kisuke's time together, ranging from when she moved in with him till I decide to end this and they will normally be in chronological order.


	2. I Saw Her Standing There by The Beatles

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, nor do I own the song, I Saw Her Standing There by The Beatles *hangs head* Chibi-tama sad Y^Y**

**Warnings: more hat bashing, nicknames, angry wolves, and one-sided name calling**

**Characters: Kisuke Urahara, mentions of Stark, Lupa, Benihime**

* * *

Lupa was sitting at the small round table in the kitchen, a cup of hot tea in her hands and wearing a white and purple sleeping yukata. Taking a sip of her tea she then set it on the table as Kisuke walked in in a forest green yukata, the hat that had become normal attire for him already on his head, and smiled a little as he sat down across from her "Good morning" she said, yawning.

"Morning, Lupita" Kisuke replied, still half asleep.

".... What did you just call me?"

"Lupita.... I think it fits" he replied, an almost sheepish smile creeping across his face "Don't you?" he asked clearly trying to hide his grin.

Lupa scowled, blushing lightly "No, not really, it makes me feel like you don't think I'm your equal....." she muttered, staring at the tea cup once again in her hands

"But its cute, if I was trying to make you feel bad I wouldn't call you that"

"Well, maybe if you w-"

"I've got something I want to show you later" the blond man said suddenly, grinning lightly.

**_Well, she was just 17,_**  
**_You know what I mean,_**  
**_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._**  
**_So how could I dance with another (ooh)_**  
**_When I saw her standin' there._**

Lupa looked at the roses and blinked a few times, managing to resist the almost instinctual reaction of smiling. What had the blond man done to deserve a smile from her? ".... They're.... A very vibrant shade of red." she said grudgingly.

Kisuke smiled proudly "I knew you'd like them" he said, grinning and pulling the skirt wearing arrancar into his lap.

Lupa frowned, looking down at the arm around her waist "I didn't say I liked them." she scowled "I said they where a vibrant shade of red. Now let go before I'm resorted to making you play fetch."

"Wha-" Kisuke was cut off when the hat that he used to sheild his eyes, his thoughts, from others was taken from his head and thrown like a Frisbee towards the healing springs. "HEY!" he practically yelped.

"Fetch" the wolf based arrancar snickered as she stood to move out of his lap, watching the ex-captain scramble to his feet and run to retrieve the tasteless hat only to catch it, trip over a rock, and land in the springs with a splash.

**_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_**  
**_That before too long I'd fall in love with her._**  
**_She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)_**  
**_When I saw her standin' there._**

"Do it" Kisuke said, leaning over Benihime as the cane supported his weight, the still slightly to big hat hanging over his eyes far enough that he doubted she could see anything above his nose.

"I wont" Lupa replied, her arms crossed and hips cocked to the side, staring at the half shaded face of the perverted, goof of a scientist.

"Yes you will" he repeated in the same tone

"I am not saying sorry to your hat!" the girl glared, her eyes flashing from white ringed in gray to a solid onyx. "Nor am I going say sorry for throwing your ugly hat, you cant make me, and I would rather sleep outside than have to actually apologize to an INANIMATE OBJECT"

"Well how come?" he whined.

"I cant reason with you" Lupa groaned, shaking her head "Screw this, I give up"

**_Well, my heart went "boom,"_**  
**_When I crossed that room,_**  
**_And I held her hand in mine..._**

Kisuke stared at Lupa, watching her ignore him "You know, its only lunch time.. You cant ignore me all day"

Lupa gave him a look that could only be read as 'Wanna bet?'

"I can make you say something...." Nothing. "I can, you wanna try me?" he asked, putting an onigiri in his mouth.

He took the lack of response he knew was coming as a yes.

_**Well, we danced through the night,**_  
_**And we held each other tight,**_  
_**And before too long I fell in love with her.**_  
_**Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)**_  
_**When I saw her standing there**_

Kisuke watched Lupa train, the gigai he had made for the arrancar watching with him, the two watching her fight against a doll that she had made of another arrancar. He was pretty tall, likely taller than Kyoraku and held a strikeing resemblance to the Taicho in his academy days. The arrancar faught her doll, the sound of metal hitting metal filling the air as she attacked him.

_'Okay... The element of surprise is just as important as timing...'_ Kisuke thought, watching the sonido assisted practice and mentally slowing it down enough to sense the pattern in the attacks.

Pulling Benihime from the cane sheathe, he got ready to get between them and proceed to get Lupa to talk to him.

In a flash, Kisuke Urahara had blocked and pushed away the doll and had turned around just in time to be sent crashing to the floor when Lupa slammed into him, so determined not to talk to him she had even denied him a 'Watch out'. Her lips slammed into his and they hit the floor, Kisuke's hat flying, followed by both Lupa's and Kisuke's zanpaku-to's.

Lupa stared at him, her eyes a bright pink staring back into his own steel gray ones. Jumping up she glared at him "I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!! BAKA!!!" she snapped, twitching slightly before running off, leaving both her Zanpaku-to and gigai as she returned to the main part of the shop.

_**Well, my heart went "boom,"**_  
_**When I crossed that room,**_  
_**And I held her hand in mine...**_

"Lupa!" Kisuke whined, trying to get the arrancar to open the door. "I swear, I didn't plan that!"

"I DON'T CARE!! YOU SURE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT ASS HOLE!!" she snapped, angry at the blond "I'm not comeing out!! You can tell Tessai that he can bring me my food! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" Lupa growled angrily at the man that had stolen her first kiss and didn't seem to be sympathizeing.

"It was just a kiss! It wasn't even really a kiss! It was an accident"

"WELL I DON'T CARE!! FUCK. YOU!"

"Luupaaaaaaa!!"

_**Oh, we danced through the night,**_  
_**And we held each other tight,**_  
_**And before too long I fell in love with her.**_  
_**Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)**_  
_**Since I saw her standing there**_

Okay. So, in the two and a half weeks that Lupa had been at the shoten, she had become very sure of three things. One - Kisuke Urahara was most definately insane beyond a shadow of a doubt. Two - that once you get past this fact, he was pretty fun to be around, turned out to be rather romantic, extreamely perverted, and very kind. But he was still insane. And an idiot. And Three - if she had to spend more than an hour with him at a time, she was going to go crazy.

So granted, it hadn't really been a kiss, but that wasn't stopping the weird feeling in her gut. It wasn't stopping her from being mad at Kisuke.

Kisuke, on the other hand, just hoped that she was going to talk to him when she finally did come out.

* * *

A/N: BWAHAA!!! Behold! Kisuke's feeling guilty and Lupa's mad and doesn't know why!

Hmm.... How is this going to affect the next chapter? O.o

REVIEW AND I'LL POST QUICKER =D


	3. Up on The Roof by The Drifters

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, or the song... This makes meh sad v.v

Warnings: umm... None? Unless you count that this is the true start of the KiLupa

Characters: Lupa and Kisuke

* * *

Lupa poked her head out of her room, looking around curiously before sliding her door open enough to slip out into the hall, sliding it shut with a quiet click. Walking on the balls of her feet, she tiptoed out towards the door of the small building, her black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and covering half of her face over her glasses. Tonight was the last day she would be able to do this for a month, so she planned on spending all night out there.

_**When this old world starts getting me down**_  
_**And people are just too much for me to face**_  
_**I climb way up to the top of the stairs**_  
_**And all my cares just drift right into space**_

Climbing up onto the roof, she moved to the center, laying back and stareing up at the sky. It was a habit that she had recently picked up. And in all honesty, she was transfixed with the cycles of the moon, the one in Hueco Mundo never changed, but in the human world, it was never the same. When full, she -the moon- lit up the ground, chasing away the shadows of the night, and when she hid, there was nothing. If the sky was clear, you could still see her masked in her black cloak against the midnight blue sky.

_**On the roof, it's peaceful as can be**_  
_**And there the world below can't bother me**_  
_**Let me tell you now**_

Kisuke frowned lightly, that was the third time he had gone by Lupa's room and not found her reitsu in it. Opening the door a crack, he peeked in, discovering with an exasperated sigh that he was not finding that he had a reason to congratulate the arrancar on learning to conceil her reitsu so well even from such close distances, and that instead he had a missing lorde level angry arrancer on his hands, and he needed to find her.

_**When I come home feelin' tired and beat**_  
_**I go up where the air is fresh and sweet (up on the roof)**_  
_**I get away from the hustling crowd**_  
_**And all that rat-race noise down in the street (up on the roof)**_

Lupa sat with her eyes closed, hugging her knee's and letting a small shiver go through her body as the wind picked up, letting her eyes open a little so that she could stare at the moon, trying to memorize the appearance of the silver orb. "Tantum in nox noctis ut lupus est silens does luna ululatus"(1) she said softly, only tearing her gaze from the orb of night when she heard a certain infuriating blonds chuckle come from behind her.

_**O****n the roof, the only place I know**_  
_**Where you just have to wish to make it so**_  
_**Let's go up on the roof (up on the roof)**_

Kisuke smiled brightly, walking over to the arrancar and sitting behind her "Is there a reason that your sitting on the roof?"

"..."

Kisuke sighead heavily "And your still not talking to me..."

"..."

"It wasn't even a real kiss... You cant stay mad at me for ever over it."

Lupa snorted_ 'Try me.'_

_**At night the stars put on a show for free**_  
_**And, darling, you can share it all with me**_

"..." Kisuke looked at the moon and ran a hand through his hair _'well, if I'm going to have her mad at me, I might as well give her a reason.'_ The blond man looked at the arrancar and grinned lightly, poking her in the side, grinning widely when she turned and tilted her head back to glare at him

_**I keep a-tellin' you**_

Lupa's eyes went wide, turning citrine yellow before fading to a dark pink as her lips where assaulted by a suprisingly soft pair, before closing slowly when a pair of comparitively large hands rested lightly on her hips. It was far diffrent from when their lips had connected in the training room. Parting her lips slightly when Kisuke ran his tongue over her bottom lip, the probeing organ slipping past her lips and exploring her mouth and she made a small sound of pleasure into the mans mouth.

_**Right smack dab in the middle of town**_  
_**I've found a paradise that's trouble proof (up on the roof)**_  
_**And if this world starts getting you down**_  
_**There's room enough for two**_

Despite her normally hot headded attitude, the black haired arrancar was suprisingly compliant when he kissed her, a soft whine passing from her lips when he pulled away. "_That_ is a kiss. When you decide you want to talk to me, you can have another" Kisuke said teasingly as he got up and decended from the roof, leaving the stunned and confused wolf to her thoughts.

_**Up on the roof (up on the roof)**_  
_**Up on the roo-oo-oof (up on the roof)**_  
_**Oh, come on, baby (up on the roof)**_  
_**Oh, come on, honey (up on the roof)**_

Okay, so maybe Kisuke wasn't as intolerable as previously thought. But he was still insane, and infuriating, and perverted. And a good kisser. But that didn't mean that she liked him anymore than when she first arrived. Nor did it mean that she had anything to do with the fact that she had any intrest in allowing him to kiss her again. But it did mean that she couldn't stay mad at him, and that she had no control over the fact that her dreams that night where filled with thoughts of a certain blond ex-shinigami that was sleeping inside.

* * *

1. Tantum in nox noctis ut lupus est silens does luna ululatus = Only on nights when the wolf is silent does the moon howl

xDD heheh Go Kisuke~ I had no clue he could be that smooth!


End file.
